1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to linear guides for media drive transducers.
2. Background Art
Linear guides for transducers are used in media drives to align a transducer with respect to a media track or tracks. Examples of transducer positioning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,437,946 and 6,985,430.
Linear guides for transducers are generally preloaded to remove play and minimize undesirable head movements. The most common method of preloading is to use springs that bias the linear guides. Spring preloading mechanisms may be a source of reliability and performance issues. Reliability and performance problems may arise due to component fatigue, component wear, and unpredictable frictional forces that may occur at preload component interfaces. Such reliability and performance problems may contribute to poor actuator performance and reduced linear guide and head actuator product life.
Linear guide spring preload mechanisms are small parts of considerable complexity. The cost of assembling such small, complex parts increases the cost of assembling the linear guides and head actuator assemblies.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problems as summarized below.